The Video Game Rebellion
by Afreet
Summary: Video games are banned and the kids don't like it (i hate politicians) the kids fight evil congressmen and evil presidents to get their games back. please r+r. chapter 4 up.
1. Default Chapter

THE VIDEO GAME REBELLION  
  
Sorry about the last story I wrote, I lost the inspiration and I was also grounded after I wrote the first chapter. But anyway, on a happier note, I'm regaining my sanity (at least, I think its good anyway). So, about this fic. I was in Social Studies and we were talking about something that I can't remember when the subject shifted to video games. So I was inspired to write this story.  
  
I do not yet own Tenchi Muyo or Dragon Ball Z so don't sue me.  
  
"Blah blah blah, and furthermore", Ms. Shapen droned on for a while. "I hate Social Studies", Cayce muttered under his breath. It was true, he hated SS and he hated it even more because they were talking about a law that Congress was trying to pass. Cayce hated this kind of thing. "is thinking about banning video games", Ms. Shapen continued. Everyone froze, Bobby and Jana stopped making out, Morgan actually stopped talking, and Yaki, the weird japanese kid fell over, his leg twitching. "Choo talkin' 'bout?", August, the class rapper guy asked. "Yes, I too would like to know what you mean", Eram, the stuck up rich kid said. "Just what I said", Ms. Shapen replied. "Anyway, the Government is thinking about banning video games"- she was interupted as everybody gasped and Yaki fell over. "and the vote to ban them is winning"- everyone falls down now. Suddenly and luckily, the bell rang and everyone went home to stay awake all night expecting evil, video game hating congressmen to jump out of the shadows and steal their PS2's, N64's, and other systems.  
  
The next day, all the kids came to school with horrible feelings of dread on their minds. They weren't babies, they watched the news, and the night before the newscaster had told the whole city the terrible news. They said that the chances of kids surviving this brutal attack were slim. Some people were openly crying, nobody laughed at them, they actually joined in and all cried together. The teachers, of course, were merciless and cruel, they gave them F's for crying on their homework and made them do it all over again that night along with what they already had. But what was the scariest was that later on in the day, they found out that the law had passed(I won't laugh at you if you weep while you read this dreadful tale). 


	2. SUICIDE

THE VIDEO GAME REBELLION  
  
I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Dragon Ball Z yet  
  
About 1 month after those two horrible days, Yaki went crazy and jumped out the window. No one cared, in fact, some tried to follow. For instance, Eram was lost when Ms. Shapen, as always, was rubbing in the fact that video games were illegal. He suddenly jumped up out of his seat, laughed insanly, and yelled, "Heaven or Hell, who cares as long as I can play video games!" He then ran towards the window which Ms. Shapen so kindly opened for him. He jumped out and suddenly everyone heard a "smack!" and then a sickening "crunch!" as the evil bus driver, Travis, ran over him. Of course, there were others. All of which Ms. Shapen kindly held the window open for. But after about the first ten or twelve, the suicides stopped among the guys (much to Ms. Shapens disappointment). The teachers were baffled at first but soon learned why. It was the new girl, Sasami, who came from Japan. Every boy in the school showed off for her. She had long, blue hair and large pink eyes with green things in the center of her forehead. A few weeks later all the suicides among the girls also stopped the reason was that two new boys had arrived. One was named Gohan, a muscular, somewhat tall kid with black hair and black eyes. The other was called Jack, an equally muscular kid with black hair and gray eyes. The teachers were ticked, they hated their jobs and they wanted to quit but they couldn't because someone had to teach the children (I will now shut my crackhole because I've told you too much), anyway, Gohan and Jack were japanese and they were also brothers. Jack had a pet squirell named Adam and gohan had one named Jacob. They were both evil/insane and bit everyone except Gohan and Jack. One day the stupid congressmen who made video games illegal came to their school and tried to talk to them about why he made them illegal but couldn't because the unappropriate words that were being shouted at him were too loud. He then left with nothing accomplished except that he learned that kids those days had a very large vocabulary. 


	3. grounded? NOOOOOOOOO!

I am an evil soul that does not own Tenchi Muyo Or Dragon Ball Z so don't sue me.  
  
In the reviews, someone asked how this is a Tenchi fic. You're gonna find out in this chapter. Does anyone know what o_O means? I'm too stupid to know so laugh all you want.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"What the heck!" August yelled, "he bit me!"  
  
"We warned him," Jack said smugly to Gohan, "didn't we?"  
  
"We did," Gohan said with almost equal smugness (is "smugness" even a word?), "And it's all his fault.  
  
They were at Gohan and Jacks house playing with Adam and Jacob, their hamsters and Adam had just bit August. August was on the floor foaming at the mouth because Adam and Jacob were rabid. "You guys will have to pay for his medical bills" Sasami said worridly.  
  
"Nah, we warned him, didn't we Gohan? And since we warned him, it's not our fault." Jack said, completely oblivious to the fact that August was writhing in agony on the floor, about to die.  
  
"You know, rabies isn't fatal August," Gohan said (being the nerd of DBZ), "you just have to get shots every once in a while."  
  
August sat up looking embarrassed, "I knew that, I was just testing you."  
  
"Whatever August", Jack said not really paying attention.  
  
  
  
"Nice to meet you, Gohan, and you too, Jack" the purple haired woman said. Gohan wasn't paying attention, he was deep in discussion with the pink-haired scientist, Washu, about some complicated science thing that Jack could not follow past the first twelve words ("Hi, my name is Washu" "Nice to meet you Washu, I'm Gohan).  
  
"Hi Gohan, hi Jack, I'm Tenchi and this is Ryoko," a boy with black hair and a rat tail said. After he introduced himself he nodded over his shoulder to a young lady with light blue hair and golden eyes.  
  
"Tenchi, time for your training," an old man with dark gray hair said to Tenchi.  
  
"Oh yeah, this is my grandfather, Yosho" Tenchi remembered. They were at Sasami's house being introduced to her family and friends. They had already met the golden haired ditz, Mihoshi, her serious partner, Kione, Tenchi's hentai (perverted in japanese) father, Noboyuki, and Ryo- ohki, the carrot loving cabbot.  
  
Later that night, they were eating dinner and Jack, feeling stupid, challenged Ryoko to a fight. By some strange and stupid twist of fate, Washu had a gravity control room. They fought for about a half an hour before Jack decided to end it. He jumped up and kicked her in the face (remember, he is related to Gohan) and won.  
  
"Weird family" Jack commented as they walked home, "don't you agree?"  
  
"Yup" Gohan replied, "Although you have to admit, Ryoko did pretty good against you".  
  
"I was surprised myself" Jack admitted.  
  
"Where the **** have you been?" Chi-Chi asked shrilly as they arrived.  
  
"We told you we were going to Sasami's." Gohan protested.  
  
"I don't care! You're both grounded!  
  
"But we told her that we were going!" Gohan exclaimed as they went up to their rooms.  
  
"That's true, but that food was good enough to make up for it" Jack said.  
  
"Is food all you ever think of?" Gohan asked irritably as he opened his door.  
  
"For the most part, yeah." Jack grinned as he went into his room. 


	4. I hate politicians

I don't ******* own DBZ or  
  
Tenchi Muyo so don't sue me.  
  
You are very lucky, you finally get some action in this chapter. How does the kids beating up an evil politician that insulted their video games sound? Also, a new character appears. I'm not tellin ya who though but he is played by my friend, Blake. Please review, my dignity depends on it (whats left of it, anyway).  
  
CHAPTER IV  
  
On any other day, Jack would have got up and played video games (illegally), since he wasn't afraid of the police. But, since he was grounded, he didn't dare for fear that Chi-Chi would find out and make Sel (if you saw the episode where Sel remembered getting out of his tank the computer spells it like that) look like that guy that Goku beat up when he first came to the city to get the dragon radar fixed (in Dragon Ball for all you people who are as stupid as Blake). So he just read a book, Chi- Chi had no problems with books, she said that they stimulated the mind, and indeed, this book (The Hidden City, by David Eddings)(No, I don't own David Eddings' books either) was very educational (it is, it taught me that to defenstrate someone is throw them out of a very high window) and David Eddings was his favorite author (mine too! Okay I'll shut up now as I'm probably getting annoying). "Gohan, Jack! Get down here!" Chi-Chi yelled, when they didn't come she yelled "I've got breakfast!" she didn't need to say it because Gohan and Jack were fighting over who got to go down first (their hallway was too narrow). But since she did yell that, they shrugged as if to say "screw it" and literally made the hall wider. "It's about time" Chi-Chi said as they flew through the doorway. "Sorry Mom," Gohan shrugged, "Jack was greedy and wanted to eat first so he held me back." "Sure, Gohan" Jack said, sarcasticly "That's exactly what I did." "At least you can admit it" Chi-Chi said, not really paying attention.  
  
"and video games just make your brain rot so that's why we banned them" the doomed man continued, he said video games with a note of disgust, little did he know, every kid in the school was plotting his murder. Anyway, they were at school listening to a stupid politition talk about why congress banned video games (I hate polititions, but then, doesn't everone? Much offense intended to any polititions reading this story). "You should be glad that we did that, we saved your lives," the idiot droned on oblivious to the fact that the kids were pulling knives out of holes in subspace, which Sasami had provided for them (she got them from Washu). "and furthermore, video games are just plain stupid" he continued. That was it, every kid in the school swarmed on top of him punching and kicking him till he was black, they then moved in with their knives, stabbing and cutting him to a bloody pulp. Everybody drifted away then, words like, "that was fun!" and "Gotta do that again sometime" hung in the air like flies, the teachers excused all the students, knowing that they would be very blood thirsty for a while. Little did the teachers know, Gohan and Jack were writing a bomb threat. They were doing it so they wouldn't have to tell Chi-Chi that they killed a defensless man. As Sasami was walking home, she saw Jack and Gohan turn down an alley, then four official looking guys followed them. She was curious, so she walked to the mouth of the alley and saw all six of them in fighters stances (no, not like in Super Smash Bros, Blake). Then, the government dudes attacked them, but Jack blocked two and Gohan dodged the other two guys. They then started moving so fast that they were just a bunch of blurs that were attacking each other. Then, Jack and Gohan stopped and stood about 6 feet apart and did some weird thing and saying "Fusion! Ha!". There was a bright flash and when the light cleared she saw a tall, muscular kid that had spiky black hair and gray eyes. He (or rather they) then rather ignorantly, shot a ki blast at them. They were vaporized instantly and the figure seperated and returned to Gohan and Jack. "Who were they and who was it that beat them?" Sasami demanded as they exited the alley trying to look casual but they were obviously not being successful. "Damn", Gohan muttered, "you weren't supposed to see that Sasami." "Well I did so tell me what I want to know!" Sasami practically shouted. "Okay, Sasami," Jack said, "well Gohan and I are from~ He was cut off as a monkey type creature dropped down from above. "Who the hell are you?" Gohan demanded. "I'm Blake" the creature said.  
  
  
  
Since there is finally some action in this story, I will start to do chapter previews. Who the **** is Blake? He was a kid that tried to give himself the gymnastical abilties of a monkey but instead turned himself into a monkey. He will tell his ******* story in the next chapter.  
  
Sincerely, Some poor, demented soul that has too much time on his hands. 


	5. what kinda name is blake?

Crackheads Rejoice! The 5th chapter of this beautiful tale has arrived! Sorry it took so long, but I was laden down with homework all week so if you're mad, go shoot my teachers not me.  
  
Today we will meet one new character, his name is Blake. I do not own Tenchi Muyo or Dragon Ball Z so don't sue me or I'll tell the kids that you are a politician and they will hunt you down and (see beginning of ch. 4 to find out).  
  
When last we left our heroes, they had destroyed some dudes from Hell (the government) and then met the boy monkey, Blake. Who is Blake and why does he look like a monkey? FIND OUT TODAY ON THE VIDEO GAME REBELLION! (corny music plays in backround).  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"Why do you look like a monkey?" Gohan inquired as he looked at Blake. "Yeah, why?" Jack also asked the furry-bodied boy. "Just a minute," he turned to Sasami, "are you the Jurian Princess Sasami?" "Yeah" Sasami said a bit evasivly as she glanced at the two dumbfounded boys. "Princess?" Jack asked sharply. "Heh, heh, umm." she trailed off as she tried to think up an explaination. "Yeah, just who are you?" Blake asked, "I was only told what you looked like and your name." "Uhhh., ask Ayeka, she'll tell you," Sasami said, edging toward the mouth of the alley. Then, without another word, she took off and ran towards her home. "Dammit," Jack said angrily, "We need answers, follow her." So off they went, Gohan flew to the right and made sure that she didn't run to that side, Blake ran/swung to the other side and kept her from running to that side, and Jack flew over her head and got in front of her. "Let me go!" Sasami yelled as Jack grabbed her arms. "Just tell us who you are and we will." Jack replied. "Okay, okay," Sasami gave in. "You probably won't believe me but I'll tell you anyway." "You'd be surprised at how many weird things Gohan and I know about." Jack interupted. "Yeah, and you can't say I'm not weird so just try us." Blake agreed. "Okay." Sasami said, obviously not convinced. "Well, you see, I'm from another planet, it's called Juri." she paused to hear their startled gasps, there were none. "Why aren't you surprised?" she asked the boys. "Well, I don't know about Blake, but our father was a saiyan-jin from the planet Vegeta, and our friend Bulma is married to the saiyan-jin prince." Gohan told her. "Oh," Sasami said, "I was hoping that I was the only alien here but apparently not." "I'm not surprised because I'm an alien too," Blake said. "My mother was an ambassador from Osanbline, the Demon Planet." Sasami paled, "I thought that the Saiyan-jin race and the people from Osanbline were extinct." "They are except for Bulma's husband, Vegeta." "Yeah and my mother escaped the planet before the plague killed her. Then She met my dad and shortly after I was born, she died." Blake said. "I think we should go see Washu," Sasami said, breaking free of Jacks grip. * * *  
  
"so the saiyan-jin prince survived and so did Bardock's sons?" Washu asked as they told her about what happened. "yep" Gohan said,"along with a stupid bald saiyan-jin called Nappa." "And your mother got off Osanbline before the plague killed her?" she asked, turning to Blake. "That's what happened," Blake replied. "Tenchi!" Washu called, Tenchi walked in looking curiously at Blake. "What?" Tenchi asked. "You've been replaced by these three as my giunea pigs" Washu said. "YES!" Tenchi yelled as he ran out of the lab.about five seconds later they heard Tenchi singing the "Celebrate" song. "I thought he liked being my giunea pig," Washu said, frowning. She shrugged and said "Oh well, we've got to get to work." She grinned evilly at them, "we're gonna have a blast, Gentlemen." She said. All three boys sweatdrop and look terrified.  
  
* * *  
  
Later, as they were walking home, Gohan asked Blake, "Why do you look like a monkey? Washu showed me a picture of a person from Osanbline and it did'nt look like you at all." "Actually, I don't know why I look like I do, my dad said that a wizard cast a spell on me that made me look like a monkey. But there is one good thing about this form," he jumped up about thirty feet in the air and landed without making a sound. "I can also do this," his tail became longer and longer and he moved his tail up, grabbed a flagpole, and pulled himself up with only his tail. "Sweet," Jack said as blake dropped down, once again not making a sound. "That's gotta be convenient," Gohan commented. "Damn straight," Blake replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, so I changed it a little, its still cool right? I mean, would you you like to be able to extend your (non existant) tail?  
  
the next chapter will have many new peoples. it will be called the rebellion begins! 


	6. the rebellion begins!

More graphic violence has arrived from the evil mind of Afreet! Now, if you are all good little children, you will worship me like a god. But since you are reading this story that means that you aren't good little children by any means. Oh, and I don't own Tenchi Muyo, Dragon Ball Z, Legend of Zelda, Snowboard Kids, Metroid, Mario, Jet Force Gemini, or Calvin and Hobbes.  
  
Today, a whole lot of characters will arrive. Who are they? Why do they come into this story? I don't know either, I'm just listening to the creepy floating flame in the middle of my room.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Ever since video games were banned, Link had not been the same. He was out in the field almost every night taking his anger out on the skeletons. He was constantly muttering about how he couldn't play his Legend of Zelda games. Zelda was in a bad mood as well because Link was so mad that he would not go out of his way to please her like a good husband should. She knew that he was a good husband but at the moment she was very mad at him. He had embarrassed her at one of those pointless royal balls that rich people have just cuz they have the friggen money. She asked Link if he wanted to dance and he accepted because he new what was good for him. She had tried to talk to him while they were dancing and he had been unresponsive, she told him that her head was on fire but he hadn't answered, so she had tripped on purpose so that he would catch her (you women will do anything for attention) but he hadn't and the next thing she knew, every male in the room was staring at her cottony pink underwear (at least Link was paying attention then). So she had been mad at him since then and she was trying to find a way to win Link over again. Then it hit her, when Impa was teaching her all that princess crap, she said that in order to be victorious you had to strike at the source. "What is the Source?" she wondered. Then she had it, the United States Government. She called for the six sages and had them make a portal to our dimesion. Now, they were in Parkville, Missouri.  
  
"Now, I can get my video games back," Link said as they arrived. "And I can get my husband back," Zelda muttered. "You say something Zelda?" Link asked. "Uh, no honey," Zelda replied. "Oh, okay," LInk said.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm gonna murder the next politician that tries to rub in the fact that we can't play video games," Slash growled as they got on the bus to go home. "Some kids in Parkville, Missouri already have," Wendy said as she read the news on her laptop. "I could grow to like them," Jam said, obviously agreeing with Slash about the murder part. "So could I," Linda said, "what's the point of being rich if you can't buy the newest video games and systems before the less fortunate?" There was a murmur of agreement from the others. They didn't realise that they were those less fortunate people that Linda mentioned. "Why don't we go visit them and give them many moneys and candies and kisses to the boys?" Nancy asked. The girls agreed and started to put on lipstick and lip gloss. "Yeah, except us boys will kiss the girls," Slash said (hormones are even more evil than clothes shopping). "Wendy, can we use your flying saucer?" Linda asked. "Sure," Wendy replied "should we leave this afternoon?" They all agreed and started to plan a good excuse for their parents.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Wendy asked them later as they seated themselves in her flying saucer. "Wendy," Jam said pointedly, "I don't think I've ever been ready for a ride in your flying saucer." "Just think about the girls, Jam," Wendy replied. "We're ready," Slash, Jam, Tommy, and Damien said instantly. "Then here we go!" Wendy said as she punched in the location and elaboratly pressed the big red button (why is it always red?). * * * "That was easy," Samus said as she wiped the brain fluid off of her suit. It could stand water but brain fluid made its reaction time a little slow. As she boarded her ship to go collect her reward she thought she saw a little sparkle in the sky. "Must be the heat," she decided and shrugged it off. She finished typing in her destination and strapped herself in. Her ship shot up in the air and suddenly disappeared into a wormhole. "What the hell!?" she yelled. She didn't have time to say more as her ship came down on something very soft. "Ahhh!", someone yelled. "Whoops, it wasn't me!" Samus said. * * *  
  
"I hate that stupid american politician" Mario yelled as he slammed his fist into a wall. Mario and his brother Luigi were attending a ABP (Atom Bomb status Potty). "So do I," Luigi replied. "I wish I could do something about it," Mario said. "Why don't you?" Luigi asked. "Why didn't I thimk of that?" Mario exclaimed, "Bowser must have the ability to keep thoughts from going into my head!" "I wouldn't be surprised," Luigi said. (A\N: Sorry but I think Mario is stupid so in this story Bowser keeps thoughts from entering Marios head.) Suddenly, interupting the authers note, the ABP gurgled and exploded. "Ahhh!" Mario yelled, "we won't get paid if it explodes!" "You idiot!" Luigi roared, "we're gonna die and you're thinking about money!" Then, the explosion ripped a hole in the dimensions. "What." but before he could finish the thought, he lost consiousness.  
  
* * *  
  
Calvin was just enjoying his usual hobbies, annoying Susie, annoying his parents, and being overly cool with his friend Hobbes. They were presently making a stop sign into a yeti by covering it with snow and making it look scary. When they finished, they ran off and hid in the bushes. About five minutes later, Calvins dad drove by only to crash into the huge pile of crashed cars that the yeti/stop sign had created. "CALVIN!", his dad roared, "I'm gonna make you pay for those cars out of your allowance!"  
  
But the overwhelming roar of his voice had opened a wormhole and Calvin, dragging Hobbes, jumped in to escape one doom and meet another. They arrived in an old looking town with modern people. There were train tracks to their right and an ice cream parlor to their left. "Ice cream!" Calvin exclaimed, "and here I thought the auther said I was arriving to another doom!" And by some strange twist of fate, Calvin had enough money to buy some ice cream for him and Hobbes. "This is really good ice cream" Calvin said as he sat at a table with Hobbes. Then, some kids about Calvins age (oh yeah, I forgot, Calvin is about twelve right now and in the portal, Hobbes came to life) came in saying something about killing a politician. "Can we sit here? All the other tables are taken," It was one of the kids. She had long brown hair that was in pig tails. "Sure", he replied, "who are you though?" "I'm Linda" the girl said. "I'm Wendy" another girl with brown hair in a pony tail said. "Slash" a boy with spiky black hair said. " I'm Nancy" a girl with blonde hair said. "Tommy" a fat kid with a huge nose said. "Jam" a black kid said. "Damien" a strange kid with blue skin and three horns said. "But who are you?" Nancy asked. "I'm Calvin and this is Hobbes" he replied pointing to the tiger that was eating ice cream next to him. When they saw Hobbes they all paled, even Damien paled a little. "Sup," Hobbes said, startling them. "Cool, a talking tiger," Jam said. "So, killed any politicians lately?" Slash asked. "I don't know what you mean, I just got here," he replied. Just then, some other kids their age entered, one had hair like Slash's and grey eyes, another had similar hair with black eyes, and the third was a girl with long blue hair and pink eyes and weird green things on her forhead with a weird rabbit thing perched on her shoulder. There was now an open seat so the three kids took it and started to talk about murdering another politician. "So you are the kids that killed the congressmen," Linda interupted. "Some of them," the boy with black eyes said. "So, did the whole school help or something?" Slash asked. "Yep," the grey eyed kid said. "Oh, by the way, I'm Gohan, this is my brother, Jack, and this is Sasami," the black eyed kid introduced himself and his friends. "Nice to meet ya," Wendy said, "I'm Wendy." she introduced herself, her friends, Calvin, and last but by no means least, Hobbes. "Nice to meet you all," Gohan said.  
  
* * *  
  
"Uh, Juno, we're being pulled into a black hole," Juno's sister said (sorry, I can't remember her name, if you know, tell me in your review please). Juno said some very uncharacteristic words that should not be said yet. "Bark!" Lupus said. "Is there any way to escape the pull?" Juno asked. "Nope, sorry, I didn't pick it up until it was too late," she replied. Juno said some more unapproriate words. "We're entering it right now," Whatz-her-name said. "AAAHHHH!!!!" they yelled. "BARK!!," Lupus screamed.  
  
  
  
Guess what! I found out who the creepy floating flame is. It's my friends little brother, Satan (AKA: Ian). Well now I've introduced the new dudes and they are presently smoking pot that the ice cream parlor manager sold them. Calvin: * WWWFFHHHH! * oh yeah, that's the best pot I ever did smoke! Sasami: is this legal? Jack: just pretend that * WWWFFHHHH! * we're in Columbia. Sasami: Why? Jack: cause its legal there * WWFFFHH * don't you pay attention in Social Studies? Sasami: no. Jack: me eezer but I saw XXX (Triple X, you know, the spy movie with Vin NOT! that would be cool but maybe I'll put that part in the humor version. In the next chapter, they will meet the other groups and. guess what? TOTAL CHAOS!!!  
  
The Next Chapter. "HOLY ---- WHAT IS THAT THING!!???" 


End file.
